


Scream and Shout

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfic for Fanart, Insecure Sherlock, John Talks Dirty, M/M, Top Sherlock, a little cumplay, john makes a lot of noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock misinterprets the sounds John makes during sex. John clears up the confusion.





	

John felt on fire, sweat forming on his stomach, making his skin shiny. His nipples were hard, clearly visible between his blond chest hair. The muscles in his arms flexing and twitching, goosebumps on his forearms, making the hairs stand up.

 

His mouth was open, taking fast and shallow breaths. Every few seconds his tongue came out to lick his bottomlip, making it shine with saliva. His nails dug into the skin above him, surrounding him. He was probably leaving bruises but he couldn't stop. Not when it made Sherlock fuck him harder, faster.

 

The sounds of their skins smacking together drove John more wild, biting his lip. Sherlock inside him felt so god he pierced the skin, drawing blood from his lip.

 

He clung to Sherlock more, pushing himself up, taking Sherlock's dick in deeper. The stretch was amazing, delicious. He opened his eyes, looking at Sherlock on top of him, his elegant, pale hands on John's tanned chest, fucking him franticly with closed eyes, mouth open in pleasure as he pounded into John, searching for release.

 

John moaned loudly, taking in Sherlock's flush face, his curls sticking to his head, his pale body taunt and so close.

 

John grabbed Sherlock's arse, digging his nails in, urging Sherlock to go faster to go harder, to claim him.

 

There eyes locked and John growled at the look on Sherlock's face. He couldn't stop making noise, panting, gasping, moaning like the wanton slut he was for his detective.

 

It was too much and it wasn't enough, one hand grabbed his own dick and he cursed when he finally touched himself. He was so close, so ready, pre come forming on the tip. He stroked fast and hard, looking at Sherlock, panting and moaning non stop.

 

A look crossed Sherlock's face and for a second John thought he would stop.

 

“Oh baby. Oh, so close. Don't stop. Fuck me harder baby, fuck me. Make me feel it love. Oh baby, oh damn, so tight, so good.

 

He saw Sherlock blush, the tips of his ears going soft pink while he bit his bottom lip and that's what took him over the edge.

 

His cum landed on his stomach and he kept babbling.

 

“Gorgeous. Oh baby, so good. C'mon for me darling, come inside me? Let me feel you fill me up. C'mon baby, now, now!”

 

John screamed when he felt Sherlock's cum shoot inside him, filling him up. Sherlock's dick expanding and throbbing inside him. It felt amazing.

 

“Yes, yes, that's it baby, that's it. You did so well. Oh, you feel so good. So good.”

 

John stroked Sherlock's thigh while he cam down, his chest heaved. Sweat running down his face as grey/blue eyes locked with his.

 

Sherlock drew out slowly and john felt Sherlock's cum leave his body. Sherlock watched fascinated, his hands going to John's hole and stopping. Looking at John, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Go on, love.”

 

John's breath caught as Sherlock's fingers touched his hole, he was so sensitive and his whole body felt on fire, it was close to torture. Exquisite torture.

 

He cursed when Sherlock took his own cum and push it slowly back inside John's body, watching with awe as John's hole closed, keeping the cum inside for a little longer.

 

“You are so nasty, love. I adore it.”

 

Sherlock's face heated up again and John reached out, grabbing him and snogging Sherlock senseless with too much tongue and little finesse.

 

John moaned again as Sherlock's tongue connected with his, feeling Sherlock's cum leave his body again, the weight of Sherlock on top of him.

 

“John. John, are you all right?”

 

John blinked as Sherlock moved off of him, eyes fixed on John's face. The uncertainty was clearly visible in Sherlock's eyes, his whole body tense.

 

“What do you mean? Of course I'm all right. That was bloody fantastic.”

 

He was still catching breaths, goosebumps forming all over his body while he cooled down from their lovemaking.

 

“It's just. Well it. It sounded like I hurt you.”

 

Sherlock muttered, face turning red as his gaze went down. John looked at Shelrock, disbelieve all over his face. _He isn't serious now, is he?_

 

“Sherlock. Sherlock, look at me. Hey, don't do that.”

 

John sat up, his hand guiding Sherlock's head up, forcing him to meet his eyes. John's heart nearly broke at the doubt and shame in Sherlock's eyes. Eyes that had sparked moments ago with love and desire.

 

John took Sherlock's hands in his own, nit caring that they were sticky from his own cum.

 

“Sherlock love, you didn't hurt me. Why would you ever think that? What we shared just now was amazing. This will sound cheesy, but it was magical Sherlock. Okay? Magical.”

 

John blushed, feeling silly for the words falling from his lips but Sherlock needed to know.

 

They'd done stuff before, lazy kisses, urgent handjobs but this was something else, something new and intimate. Getting to discover Sherlock's body, exploring each other, feeling Sherlock inside him had been mind blowing.

 

Just thinking about it made him want to go for round two. Sherlock looked gorgeous post sex. Face flushed, hair a mess, his plae body so in contrast to John's tanned one.

“Sherlock, talk to me. What is going on in that magnificent brain of yours?”

 

John smiled when he saw Sherlock blush at the praise. Everytime he made a compliment or called him petnames, Sherlock would blush and John couldn't get enough of it. He looked, well, he looked adorable and John felt a swell of pride in his chest. He was the only one to know this side of Sherlock, to see him like this, to taste and feel him.

 

“It's nothing John, it's fine. Stupid, stupid. Should have known.”

 

Sherlock moved, trying to get out of bed, still talking to himself and John caught his arm, pulling Sherlock back and resting him against his chest.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

John made it sound like a command and Sherlock sagged against him, his long legs tangled around John's.

 

Sherlock's voice sounded muffled cause his face was pressed against John's chest. He felt Sherlock's breath on his skin when he talked, making his right nipple stand up again.

 

“You've just never been this loud before John. You gasp and moan all the time when we do stuff but it's more subdue, almost as if you restrain yourself, afraid of letting go.”

 

John licked his lips, stroking through Sherlock's curls. It was true, he'd always been loud during sex, a habit he'd learned to stop once he was in the army. Even now, with Sherlock, he always caught himself, trying to not scream the whole neighborhood together.

 

“Tonight, well. You weren't quite anymore and the sounds you made...”

 

Sherlock squeezed him tighter, not able to continue. John could almost feel the heat of Sherlock's embarrassment on his skin.

 

“Oh love.”

 

He kissed the top of Sherlock's head, a gentle push for Sherlock to continue.

 

“I thought I was doing something wrong. That you grabbed me so tight because you wanted it over with. I thought you regretted it.”

 

“Sherlock, of course not! Why would say I loved it or that it felt so good if I didn't mean it?! Baby, you've got to believe me, the louder I am, the better it is. Trust me.”

 

“People lie John, even about orgasm.”

 

John couldn't suppress a chuckle.

 

“Yes, that they do. But not me, not now. You were amazing Sherlock. The things you do to me. Oh baby.”

 

Sherlock finally looked up at john, a small smile on his lips.

 

Then John remembered Sherlock's comment about grabbing him so tight and he looked Sherlock over, trying to check his arse for bruises.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

He felt his heart clench as he saw the marks on Sherlock's throat, already turning blue.

 

“Oh love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...”

 

“I don't mind John, it felt good. And now everyone will know I'm yours.”

 

Sherlock smirked, kissing John with a lot of tongue. John's dick came awake again, the I'm yours' comment making him see stars for a moment.

 

“Good yeah? Maybe it's time I made you scream then?”

 

He flipped Sherlock on his back, setting himself on top of him, mischief and lust in his eyes.

 

“Well, you can always try John.”

 

The way sherlock said his name did things to John's body. He leaned down, hands in Sherlock's hair, mouth working on that long, elegant throat of his. Finding every freckle and kissing it. Marking him again, just to be sure.

 

“Oh, I'll do more then try love. You'll scream my name so loud you'll wake up the neighbors. All of them.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a wonderful fanart I saw on tumblr and I just found it so hot and so sweet. http://mrsgingles.tumblr.com/post/76171338854/did-i-do-it-wrong-no-you-didt-come-here  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from the song Scream and shout by will.i.am and Britney Spears.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
